1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a covering system for a building substrate. More specifically, the invention relates to a covering system which produces a surface having a smooth, planar configuration and which forms a watertight seal on and prevents virtually all water leakage into a building substrate. The system comprises panels having opposite, gutter shaped joints and a joint linking system which conceals both the drainage channels and the means for fastening the panels to the building substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building covering systems have evolved over the years in an effort to improve weather-tightness and resistance to moisture damage as well as to increase insulation capacity. The lack of weather-tightness and poor insulation in roofing systems can be observed in colder climates as ice dams. That is, snow accumulation on a poorly insulated roofing structure frequently leads to ice buildup at the roofs edge. This ice buildup, known as an ice dam, causes water to buildup behind the ice which may lead to water damage of the building substructure, both at the roof line and within the supporting walls.
Panel systems designed to cover various building surfaces have been developed with the aim to reduce such damage. For example, metal panel systems have been developed which provide increased durability and weather resistance. Current metal panels used in roofing systems typically include panels having upstanding joint areas for linking the panels along adjacent margins, often referred to as standing seams. These standing seams can be secured by crimping, welding, interlocking, or soldering to prevent penetration of moisture to the back sides of the panels and the underlying building surface. These attachment points are rigidly fixed, however, and thermal expansion and contraction stresses which accumulate around these points often lead to wear and damage of the underlying building structure. Additionally, points where the panels are attached to the roof substrate also present areas which are vulnerable to moisture entry and consequent water damage.
Recent improvements to these metal panel systems have addressed some of these problems by fastening the panels to the building surface using a batten structure mounted within the joint area of adjacent panels, and by providing a cover which extends over the longitudinal margins and joint area of the adjacent panels. The batten and cover, however, are typically held in place by fasteners which limit expansion and contraction in at least one dimension in response to changes in the ambient temperature. Thus, while such systems provide a mechanism to conceal the attachment means and may allow for some movement, they still do not entirely solve all of the problems of thermal expansion and contraction stresses exerted on a panel system.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a building covering system that may provide a water-tight seal on a building substrate, and which allows for thermal expansion and contraction in multiple dimensions. Further, there exists a need in the art for a building covering system that may increase the insulation value for a building.